harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Potion
A Love Potion was a concoction capable of inducing a powerful and false infatuation. It was impossible to manufacture actual love, but many searched for success in doing so. About A Love Potion induced a false and very powerful and dangerous infatuation for whoever gave it. They will romantically obsess and search for their love, acting silly and unreasonable. But it was not possible to artificially induce actual love so any feelings caused by a concoction would not be comparable to true affection and love. The effect of a Love Potion depended upon several factors during manufacture. A known Love Potion included weight of a drinker and attractiveness of whoever gave it as a contributing factor in effectiveness, and had a duration of twenty-four hours. The effect of every known love potion wore off naturally in time but it could be renewed by administrating further doses. The longer the recipient kept the concoction, the stronger their effect will become because love potions mature over time. A concoction could be given to counteract a Love Potion but whoever was effected will not forget how they acted, causing further embarrassment. A known ingredient in at least one Love Potion was frozen Ashwinder egg. Amortentia was a very powerful Love Potion. It had a pearlescent appearance and it smell was dependent upon whatever each person found appealing. History An early known use of a Love Potion was when Merope Gaunt gave one to Tom Riddle, a Muggle who lived in her village. Merope was infatuated but he barely noticed her. Having eloped together, she was eventually expecting their first child and she stopped giving him it but he run away in shock and abandoned her and their child. Mrs Weasley created a Love Potion when she was a young girl. Hogwarts School banned Love Potions and especially Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products because of caretaker Argus Filch, but Hermione Granger pointed out nobody ever adhered to Filch's bans. Students taking N.E.W.T. level Potions learned about Amortentia, a very powerful Love Potion. For Valentine's Day in 1992, Professor Lockhart told students at Hogwarts School to ask Professor Snape how to make a Love Potion but Snape was not impressed. Harry Potter thought the first person to ask him for a love potion "would be force-fed poison". Two years later, Hermione Granger was suspected of using a Love Potion to gain affections of Harry Potter and Victor Krum because of an interview given by Pansy Parkinson to Rita Skeeter, who demanded Professor Dumbledore investigate her. In December 1996, Romilda Vane gave a Love Potion to Harry Potter in a box of chocolate cauldrons. He never opened it because Hermione warned him she heard several girls including Romilda talking about sneaking him a Love Potion. In March, Ronald Weasley found it and consumed a chocolate cauldron because he thought it was a birthday present. He was very smitten by Romilda. Harry had to take Ron to Professor Slughorn to get an antidote. Behind the scenes * It's unknown why Love Potions were legal in the wizarding world, because it took away a person's free will and controlled and manipulated people in the same way an Imperius Curse would. Notes and sources Category:Potions